Pallets have become very important in transport logistics to allow the handling of goods as rapidly and efficiently as possible. To accelerate this procedure, it is known from WO 98/58849 and also from GB 960 768 to provide the bottom of the pallet with wheels via which the pallet may be moved with or without loaded goods. To allow automated conveyance of the pallet, the wheels may be retracted in the case of a pallet according to WO 98/58849. For fixation of the wheels in one position, a lock is provided which must be removed to then be able to retract or extend the wheels. If the pallet is to be secured to prevent unintended movement, the wheels must first be unlocked, then retracted and finally locked again in a complicated procedure. The individual pallets may be joined together by couplings to form a pallet train and transported away simultaneously in a row one after the other if the wheels are unlocked.
DE 1 943 854 A describes a similar train-type transport frame for carrying pallets, which are placed on supports of an individual transport cart in the corners of the transport frame so that they are lifted as high as possible from the floor and project above the transport cart and may be removed automatically.